Mechanischer Engel
by Wave-Existence
Summary: Name change: was perviously untitled. First Fic. Shoujo ai. Emerelda is experiencing some new feelings after a diagnostic. Rated M for future chapters. Suck at summeries. Chapter 2 up.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first official story (that I've posted on the net anyway). It's a Xenogears fanfiction, and will contain yuri (shoujo ai, F/F). Currently the only pairings I have in mind are Elly/Emerelda (because I haven't seen _any_ stories with this pairing). I got sick of just leaving this story lying around and meaning to work on it, so I'm posting what I've done so far now. I haven't decided if it's pre or post Xenogears.

Any constructive criticism is welcome, as are reviews and even flames (I really don't care, as long as I get something).

Also feel free to tell me about any mistakes, i'd greatly appreciate it.

Just a couple of notes, Emerelda is in her child form at the moment, and you'll know when she 'grows up' in a later chapter. First it was probably going to be a single chapter one-shot kind of thing, but I've had a couple of ideas recently, which you'll just have to wait to find out Also, this will probably be the last time I ever write in First person! It just kind of happened this time around…

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters portrayed in this story, and I don't make any money what so ever off this story, so don't bother suing me, because I'm poor anyway

The only thing in this story that I do own is the storyline.

On with the story!

* * *

**Xenogears Fanfiction: Untitled**

**Chapter 1: Confusion**

_**I think, therefore I am.**_

_A/N: Ok, I am aware that Emerelda is a totally self-sufficient nanomachine colony, and therefore does not need to be "updated", as it is also apparent that she has her own mind. Also, no idea where that saying above comes from…just heard it a couple of times…_

**Emerelda's POV**

There was darkness all around…

"Okay Em, this won't take a minute."

The voice belonged to Kim. No, he calls himself 'Fei' now, which is irrational. If he is Kim, why should he want to be called 'Fei'? It is confusing, but if that is what Kim wants, than I shall call him 'Fei'.

Suddenly there was a flash of white light, and a spectrum of colours rushed by me, so fast that it was almost white itself. What appeared to be a figure appeared at the end of the 'tunnel' of quickly merging colours. As it approached me-or I approached it-I became increasingly confused; nothing like this had ever happened before. As I felt myself start to 'wake up', the figure became clear for an instant, before disappearing just as quickly.

I opened my eyes to a lingering sense of confusion. I blinked up at the silhouette standing over me. _Why am I so confused? And what is this other feeling?_

A voice came from the silhouette, "You alright Em?"

_Oh, that's right, Kim and his irrationality._ "Yes 'Fei', I am fine." I reassured him.

"…Okay, if you're sure…" he said, before shooting me a strange look and walking out of the Medical Room on the Ygdrassil, which is where we did most of my regular diagnostics. I decided to go to the Engine Room to try and analyse this new feeling, as that was where I was most comfortable. It would be nice to be alone for a while…

**Elly's POV**

I was making my way to the only place I hadn't looked, the Gun Room, which was also connected to the Engine Room. Fei had mentioned in passing that Emerelda had acted a little strangely after one of her regular diagnostics, so I wanted to see if she was alright, and if there was anything I could do to help.

I'd started looking for her in the Gear Bay and made my way outward from there, although I had a feeling that she would be in the Gun or Engine Room, which was why I was heading there now.

As I entered the Gun Room, I could see old Mason, Bart's butler, standing behind the counter mixing drinks in preparation for dinner. Looking toward the table on the other side of the room, I could see that no one else was here.

"Excuse me Mason, but have you seen Emerelda anywhere?"

Mason looked up at me in surprise. "Oh, it's you Elly. Emerelda? Well now that you mention it, I did see her head down to the Engine Room a little while ago. Why?"

I started in surprise. "Huh? Oh, I just wanted to make sure she's alright, that's all."

Mason gave me a questioning look, but chose not to comment. I smiled at him calmly, and then made my way down the stairs to the Engine Room…

**Emerelda's POV**

_This new feeling…where did it come from? What does it mean?_

I could hear footsteps approaching. Coming back from my thoughts, I realised I'd been here, sitting on top of the main generator, for about an hour.

Peering toward the entrance, I could see someone walking towards the Engine Room, but couldn't make out details because the light was behind them. However, it was possible to tell that it was a woman. _Probably Elly,_ I thought to myself, _come to check up on me._

It seemed that everyone else was always too busy doing something else to spare the time to check up on me. _Except Elly…_ I corrected myself. It seemed she always had time for everybody. I watched the person come closer, and as they neared the entrance, I could tell that it was indeed Elly. After watching her look around with a bit of a confused expression, I got up and jumped down to meet her.

She was surprised by my sudden appearance, and glanced from me to the generator and back again. After a minute she said, "Isn't it hot up there?" I realised she meant the heat that would be generated from the reactor, which at times could exceed 2000 Kelvins. "Not really. At the moment, the ship is inactive, so not much heat is generated. Also, I can convert the excess heat absorbed by my body into energy to prevent being harmed."

She looked at me for a moment, and then said "Oh…well, that makes sense I guess." After a bit of a tense silence, she came to the point of her visit. "Emerelda, Fei mentioned that you were acting a little strange earlier today. After you're diagnostic I think he said. Is everything alright?"

This show of concern induced a warmth in me which didn't seem to be coming from any of the reactors around the room. _What's this…this warmth?_

"Emerelda?"

I blinked at her, realising I'd been silent for the length of a minute or two. "Yes Elly, I am fine. It is just…" I couldn't decide how to phrase what I wanted to say, so I trailed off, leaving Elly with a puzzled, but concerned, look.

"It's just what Emerelda?"

She looked so concerned…"Well you see Elly…"

To be continued…

* * *

Ohh, Cliffhanger! My very first one as well!

Okay, I guess that's the first chapter done (seems a bit short to me though…)

By the way, whenever Emmy (Emerelda) says something like 'what is this new feeling?' It's because she's still in the form of a kid, so I decided that it was unlikely she'd have the knowledge of such 'feelings'. In later chapters, when she 'grows up' (possible spoilers for the game actually) she'll probably come to understand and probably act on them.

As I said before, any comments or reviews are welcome. shrugs Actually, anything's welcome.

Also, I'm slowly working on a Tales of Phantasia story, with Original characters, and some other stuff lol. You'll just have to wait for that one. Or maybe I'll put a little preview now.

**Tales of Phantasia: Preview**

The forest was very peaceful, especially at night, with the only sounds being the hooting of the owls, and the sounds of other night creatures. "Ah, it's good to get away from civilisation every now and then," a young woman sighed in satisfaction. Towns and cities were just so…noisy. And there were so many people there, all trying to hurry about and get things done. Not to mention all the bad people…the list just went on.

_It's so much better to live in the forest, with just myself to look after._ But of course, she had to go into town a lot anyway, if only for some basic necessities.

**End Preview**

Well, I did say it would be 'little' But it's going to be cool. Check out my user page for more details (when I get around to posting them…sometime tomorrow probably).

Anyway, have fun till next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Firstly, thank you Vampwriter and ChristinaRoss for you're reviews, their much appreciated.

OK, finally got around to typing up chapter 2, and it is longer than the first chapter, yay!. Now before you start reading, from this chapter onwards, the story contains **SPOILERS** so be warned. Again, comments are appreciated, wether they be positive or of the burning variety (flame's). Chapter 3 is all planned out in my head, so all I have to do is get it written…I've also finally decided on when this is set as well

It's during the game, not after, and if you've played (and finished) the game, you'll recognise where it's set. In case people haven't figured it out yet, or I haven't mentioned it all ready, this is an AU story (Alternate Universe). I've got nothing against the Elly/Fei relationship, but I've NEVER seen a Elly/Emerelda story…at the time of searching, I was craving one XD. But if you want something done, do it yourself, right? Or get a friend to do it for you XD (dark whisper I have no friends…end dark whisper)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters portrayed in this story, and I don't make any money what so ever off this story, so don't bother suing me, because I'm poor anyway

The only thing in this story that I do own is the storyline. Oh, and Hatsue Kuramoto…don't ask, seriously.

**Chapter 2: Planning**

**Emerelda's POV**

"…It's just that…I've been having this strange feeling, ever since this morning. It's completely new to me, and I am unsure where it came from, but self-analysis informs me that it is not a part of Kim's emotional algorithms."

Throughout this speech, Elly had been looking at me with increasing surprise. I was slightly surprised as well; it was the longest speech I'd ever made, and it was also unlike me to talk about my problems, let alone with someone else.

"Well Emmy-" Elly started to say, but was suddenly interrupted by a PA announcement.

"Ok everyone, we're all prepared for our little sortie into Solaris, so if you could please make you're way to Queen Zephyr's planning room, we'll decide our plan of action."

I sighed, knowing that Elly and I probably wouldn't finish our talk, or have another one like it, and wondered why that made me feel sad.

**Elly's POV**

I heard Emerelda sigh, no doubt because of our interrupted conversation. Quite an interesting conversation it was too. I don't think I'd ever heard Emerelda talk about…well, talk about anything really, or at least with anybody other than Fei.

I smiled at her sympathetically, "I'd really like to finish this conversation another time. How about we meet up when we get back?" She didn't say anything, and her expression didn't change at all.

I guess she doesn't believe me, probably because none of us have ever taken the time to really talk to her before.

"Come on, let's get to the meeting. And I promise we'll talk when we get back. Ok?"

She looked up at me and replied with a quick "Ok" before walking out the door and down the hallway. Looking after her I shook my head. She sure was a strange girl, that's for sure…although being made of nanomachines must be pretty strange too.

"I guess that's just the way she is." I sighed, and followed her to the meeting.

**Emerelda's POV – Planning Room**

The 'planning room' was pretty full, with Shevat's head of security, Hatsue Kuramoto, their military leaders and, of course, all of 'Fei's' friends. Queen Zephyr was also there, but despite all these people there was still room for plenty more people.

I was lurking around the back of the crowd, while they all gathered around the table in the centre of the room, which contained a complete scale model of Solaris, based off scans made by Shevat's external sensors. Next to this, there was a smaller, incomplete, model of it's interior, based off information provided by Elly from when she lived there. There was also some information provided by Citan, or 'Doc'.

Solaris was among the largest structures in the world today, and was the largest occupied 'city'. It resembled an inverted spike when the 6 side compartments were closed. It was possible for them to open up, and when they were they acted as transportation areas, allowing personnel and cargo to enter and leave with the help of gates.

"Ok, so the plan is to enter through a distortion created in Solaris' shield with the Seibzehn's 'Gravitational Cannon'. The distortion should be small enough for them not to notice, but it won't last long so you'll have to be quick." This came from Queen Zephyr, who was situated at the head of the table.

Hatsue stepped forward, and everyone turned their attention towards him/her.

"Once you've been dropped off in pairs, you'll have to split up, as Solaris has periodic life scans, and if you're caught in one without the proper clearance level, you'll be apprehended and interrogated, or simply killed on the spot." Everyone absorbed this information silently, when he started to speak again. "However, one way to confuse the scans is to mingle with a large group, or to stand close enough to someone that it won't be able to tell you apart, so mingle when you infiltrate the facilities."

It seemed like a sound plan, with calculations indicating an 87.63 chance of penetrating undetected. Because everyone was already prepared to go, we headed towards Shevat's gear bay, to organise our groups and to begin the first stage of the plan.

**Elly's POV – Shevat, Gear Bay**

Everyone was gathered around the console in front of the Seibzehn. With a plan of action already decided on, all that was left was to organise everyone into groups. I was nervous about entering Solaris, as I was sure they knew about my desertion. I hoped they hadn't made it public, or informed my family, especially my father, or my…mother…

I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice Fei speaking until someone gave me a discrete tap on the arm. I looked down and Emerelda was standing next to me, with her usual blank expression and looking at me. I gave her a smile of thanks, and then turned to listen to what Fei was saying.

"OK, we'll split into 6 different teams and infiltrate Solaris from different locations. Elly, you go with Emerelda. Doc, you and Bart are with me. Rico, you go with Chu-Chu…"

I stopped listening after that. The choices were a bit surprising and pairing Rico with Chu-Chu…maybe he wanted a break. But it wasn't something I'd complain about and besides, maybe it would give me and Emerelda a chance to talk. If it wasn't such an important mission, it would probably be nice to get away from the guys for a while. My thoughts were again interrupted, this time by Fei finishing up his speech.

"Ok then, everyone knows who their with, so let's go!"

**To be continued…**

Haha, well that's it for now. What did people think of pairing Rico with Chu-Chu? I thought it was actually pretty funny Anyway, I was thinking of having Fei with the Elly/Emerelda group, but I couldn't really be bothered thinking how to dump him later on…this way I don't have to

Okay, enough said about that. As I said at the top, many thanks to Vampwriter and ChristinaRoss for their reviews, and I'll be expecting more. It's a surprisingly happy experience lol. Now as to the Tales of Phantasia story…it's been nagging at me, actually. Which means I'll probably start writing it after I get the next chapter of this written down.

Have fun for now, and I expect reviews!

Oh, right. There's also nothing going on between any of the people in Fei's party…just for those who may have thought that.


End file.
